


A Violet Lining

by HarteHealer



Series: The Pauper Princess Collection [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Games, Panties, Talk of War, first wizarding war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarteHealer/pseuds/HarteHealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted and Andromeda Tonks play a guessing game that keeps their sex life alive and themselves sane during a war neither of them wanted to partake in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Violet Lining

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Hump Madness 2014. Prompt: knickers

The first time she made him guess was during his last year at Hogwarts. At the time, it had been more of a joke than anything else; an owled inquiry— _what colour are your knickers?_ —and a cheeky reply— _guess._ For each incorrect guess, the sexual favour he'd receive would be demoted. Ted had to say that dating a Slytherin had some interesting perks. The game became tradition after a few instances where Andromeda chose to be less forthcoming but the two of them fell out of the habit after their daughter was born.

That is, until the war began to hit home.

"What colour are your knickers?" Ted asks the question that signals to his wife that he needs a pleasurable distraction. Where the question was once asked with eagerness and suggestion, the employed husband and father now questions with a hint of desperation and exhaustion. Andromeda looks up from the last of the week's hospital paperwork, blinking away numbers and names in order to acknowledge her husband's question. She feels an ache between her shoulders from the ten hour shift she's just worked, the tension of news that her cousin nearly lost his life in another of the Order's missions. Where her gaze would once smolder with the thrill of the game she has to take a moment to honestly consider whether she's in the mood tonight.

"Guess."

However, Ted has other things in mind as he admires his wife from their bed. Their daughter is staying the night at the Weasley household and it's been a week since he last had Andromeda wholly to himself. Yes, he's tired and after the Order meeting, he isn't thrilled with how things are going but he's also in love with his wife and that won't change no matter how many wars they witness. "Come over here and I will," he returns, the look in his eyes swept of that desperation, now laden with a heavy desire.

Andromeda sees it and feels a responding spark ignite in her that she swears has been missing. Placing her quill down, she abandons her evening of paperwork and gives herself permission to enjoy the comforting embrace of her bed and the capable hands of her husband.

Ted draws the raven-tressed woman into him, his fingers skating over warm skin as he feathers his lips across her jaw until his nose finds the smell of her hair and he breathes into Andromeda's ear, "Violet."

Andromeda moans softly at his one word. The correct colour and the perfect touch allow the woman to let the tension drain from her as she straddles Ted, hot mouths tangling together as they shed their clothes and grip each other tightly. Tonight, they don't have to keep quiet, there is no time limit to how long they can enjoy their passion and as Ted enters his beautiful wife, he appreciates the opportunity he had earlier that morning to spy the colour of her panties as she'd dressed for work.


End file.
